1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mobile device (power supplying device) having a mobile devices power server (MD PS) for providing power to another mobile device (power receiving device).
2. Background of the Invention
Many mobile devices, like handheld computers, cellular phones or personal digital assistants, have a power sub system & battery charger. The power sub system & battery charger provides the required power for the operation of the components of the mobile device, e.g. display, processor, memory. The power subsystem & battery charger is provided with power from an external power supply when the mobile device is connected with an external power supply.
The use of an external power supply for a mobile device requires a device specific power supply adapter normally provided with the device. The power supply adapter receives an ACV (alternate current voltage) and converts it into a VDC (direct current) required by the sub system & battery charger of the mobile device.
Traveling with different types of mobile devices requires for each mobile device its own device specific power supply adapter. Taking into consideration that sockets of external power supplies are not internationally standardized an additional country specific external power supply adapter for each mobile device is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,875 discloses an alternative power supply apparatus for use in connection with systems having a base unit connected to an external power supply and an associated battery powered portable unit. The alternative power supply apparatus includes two rechargeable batteries one of which serves to provide electrical power to the portable unit.
There are two ports associated with the base unit, each port operably and detachably accepts one of the two rechargeable batteries. The apparatus further includes a voltage regulator which provides regulated voltage to circuitry in the base unit. Two current sources each associated with a respective one of the two ports provides an electrical current to the batteries when they are operable accepted by the ports. The second rechargeable battery, which is interchangeable with the first battery, provides a source voltage to the voltage regulator upon failure of the external power supply. The teaching of that US patent does not address how to provide power to several mobile devices concurrently by avoiding the use of a device specific power supply adapter for each mobile device.